


we're sewn together

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Phone Sex, but youll take what you can get, daddy dating sim, ddaddy, ddads, dirty words, dream daddy - Freeform, dream daddy: a dad dating simulator - Freeform, in a sexy way, it isnt what you thought it would be, lool, robert wants your cock in his mouth and his tongue in your ass, you get a call from robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: request: Hi! I'd like to test the waters of ur writing! Could I request a nsfw fic/let of Robert x dadsona where the DS and Rob are dating and sometimes Rob just disappears for hours (sometimes even days) and DS is totally used to it. (But Rob calls) But one day Robs gone longer than usual and doesnt call and DS starts to worry. But then suddenly gets a call from Robert saying he kinda got lost somewhere and won't be back for a while but he wanted to take this opportunity to try phone sex~





	we're sewn together

**Author's Note:**

> third dd fic; two of which posted within hours of each other! anyways i hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it

“Dad. You’ve been flicking through movies for nearly a half an hour. What’s on your mind?” Your daughter startles you, bringing color to your face. You knew you weren’t too good at hiding things or lying, much like Amanda, but you just sighed. The throw blanket around you is wrapped tighter, clutched in your fists. Your eyes fall to the coffee table, a glare boring holes into it. 

“Robert.” You didn’t mean to say it as bitterly as you had, but Amanda didn’t comment on it. She walks around to the front of you, squishing your face between her hands and making it look.. Unattractive. But it’s how you felt right now, so, who cares. You look up at her, sticking your tongue out which makes her giggle and you smile.

“Do I have to go over there and knock some sense into him? I think I still have that old whiffleball bat in my room.”

“I thought I told you to throw that out four years ago.”

“Dad. You know whiffleball bats come in very handy.”

You roll your eyes, pulling away from her grip on your face. “Yeah you're right, you might wanna put it in the living room so it’ll deter potential burglars. They’ll be shivering in their boots.”

“Hell yeah!”

“ _ Amanda.” _ She grins cheekily, sitting herself on the spot next to you, looking at you expectantly. You sigh, for what seems like the two hundredth time.

“He hasn’t texted. Or called.”

“He’s hunting cryptids dad, and I’m sure his phone died or something.” You shake your head, grabbing your phone and looking through the call logs. 

“He usually calls every other day, see? He hasn’t called in.. I think now it’s six days.” Amanda hums as she looks, nose scrunched up as she thought through possible situations. She came up with nothing.

“Well, looks like a problem for tomorrow morning. I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe call Mary? I don’t know. Anyway, I’m going out for a little bit, I’ll text you when I get there and when I’m coming back. Okay? Try to sleep.”

You sigh, dropping your head onto the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling, closing your eyes. “Alright Panda. Have fun, make good choices, I love you.

“Love you too Pops.”

And with that, she’s out the door with her keys and phone and wallet. Maybe.. Maybe he should give Mary a call? He hadn’t heard from her since.. Two days ago. 

You zone in and out, mind wandering every so often until a series of vibrations jolt you from your thoughts. The photo popping up nearly gives you heart palpitations; it’s Robert, he’s calling! Finally!

“Robert wh-”

“What are you wearing?” You don’t know what made you shiver, the gruff voice on the end of the line or the words that they spoke. Maybe both. You’d roll your eyes but you were too annoyed. Gone for nearly a week, and the first thing he asks is ‘ _ what are you wearing?’ _ Weak.

“I.. Robert, now isn’t the time. Why haven’t you called me back? You got me so worried!”

There’s shuffling in the background and you swear you hear a zipper.  _ Jesus. _

“Baby, I got lost and my phone died; and I know something else that’ll die if you don’t play nice, sweetcheeks.” You blush at that, standing up and scurrying towards your bedroom, shutting and locking the door. You can’t fight this conversation anymore than you could a bear-- which, well, you couldn’t do that either.

“Uh.. I’m wearing your.. Your shirt. The one that has Avenged Sevenfold’s logo on it..” You hear almost a growl on the other end, one of approval. Your face is hot and you’re climbing on your bed, leaning against the headboard.

“You like wearing my clothes, baby? I bet you like to bury your nose in them when I’m not around. Curl up to it with one hand shoved down your pants, the other in the shirt.” You audibly whine at that, and you meant it to sound like an irritated one, but your cock stirs in your boxers. You lead your hand down to stroke over it in an almost calming way.

“Hey sweetpea, I’ll give you a reward if you answer this question correctly.” You sigh shortly, a smile gracing your lips.

“Go on.”

“Guess what I’m thinking about?” 

You don’t know if your face could get any hotter. You rub the pad of your thumb around the tip of your cock absentmindedly, teeth catching your bottom lip as you thought of the lewd things Robert has done to you-- how could you pick just one?

“I bet you wanna spread my thighs, right? Have your big hands wrapped around them, pressing bruises into my skin. The ones that hurt when I walk because you want me to think of you when you aren’t here.” You murmur, breath hitching immediately, and breaking at the end of your sentence. Robert seemed to have felt the same. Low rumbling echoed through the receiver, causing your cock to throb in your hand.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hisses, and you grin again, because you’re a cheeky bitch. “You know what I’d do once I get you presented to me? You’ll be like a cute flower, opening right up for me. Kiss your thighs, nip at your skin,” He trails off, a wet noise followed by a grunt and a moan. You wish you were there to hear him in person.

You hastily shove your underwear off, one hand holding your phone and the other freely stroking your length. There were no words for only a few seconds, and you breathe out a stream of words.

“ _ Robert,”  _ you murmur, tongue wetting your lips, “I want your mouth on my cock. You want that too? Nose pressed all the way down to my hips, my cockhead so far down your throat that you can’t even  _ breathe. _ ” Robert chokes almost, his moan breathless and you’re unaware of the imaginary weight on Robert’s tongue. He wants nothing more than your prick in his mouth, your hand in his hair and praising him for how fucking  _ greedy _ he is. 

You mumble his name under your breath again, twisting your hand at the tip of your cock before sliding it down the base and fingering the veins running along the sides. Amanda’s gone, so you can be as loud as you want and that’s  _ exactly  _ what you’re going to do. Remind him that Robert could have it all if he just  _ came home. _

“Where’s my reward, Sir?” You tack on, pausing your hand to instead sneak up under your shirt (Robert’s shirt) to graze your nails across your nipples. Hard, begging for attention. You squeak a familiar sound, and you can hear a soft, _‘_ _ hah, haa’  _ on the other end.

“You touchin’ your chest, baby? God, you know I love it when you make that sound. Know you like it when I grab your tits when I’m fucking you from behind,” You moan openly, a blush heading south and covering your neck and chest as images flash through your mind of Robert doing just that. You  _ really _ wish he was here.

Robert swallows the saliva collecting in his mouth, licks his lips much like you had.

“You answered my question right, so I guess I can throw you a bone.” You could just hear the joke in his tone, the smile on his face at the blatant innuendo. 

“When I’m comin’ back, I don’t give a shit what you’re doing. I’m grabbing you by the hair if I gotta. Gonna take you somewhere, bend you over somethin’ and lick you out until your face is drowning in tears. Won’t know a goddamn thing except my name.” You circle your middle finger around your entrance, precome having slicked the outside and between your cheeks. You tease yourself, rimming it. Robert’s name is already on your tongue, imagining his weight against your ass and his hands around your thighs. Nose pressed into your tailbone and tongue violating your hole like it was born to do.

Nothing else mattered except that image, that phantom feeling. You’d get in your car and drive to Robert yourself, but you’re paralyzed to your bed, one hand on your cock, the other teasing your rim with your phone pressed into the juncture of your ear and shoulder.

There’s more of that gravelly grunting, and it goes straight to your cock. 

“ _ Sir, _ ” you’re whining now; you wanna come, so very badly, but you want to hear Robert break first. Want to hear a litany of curses and more of that godsent moaning. “Wanna know what I want more than your tongue? Fingers? Tongue  _ and _ fingers?” You don’t wait for an answer. “Your cock. I want it, Robert, please-”

A series of, ‘ _ aahh’  _ and a particularly loud,  _ ‘son of a bitch’  _ and you know he’s close. Perhaps he’s waiting for you, just as well as you are him. You were going to make him come first whether he liked it or not.

“Jesus Robert, you’re so  _ mean _ . Leaving me like that and teasing me over the phone. You know I want the real thing, want your cock rammed so far up ass that I go  _ blind.” _ You earn a whimper, another round of curses and louder slick noises. Your hand is tight on your cock, fingertips gently thrusting into your hole and just barely brushing across your spot. You squirm, mumbling his name again until you run out of breath.

“Fucking Christ, baby, I’m going to make it up to you, I promise. God damn, there’s nothing I want more than you under me, coming undone and pleading. Imagine how good you’d look as you take my dick, just like you always do.  _ Fuck _ , you’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? So well behaved, so  _ eager _ to get my dick wet.”

That’s it. Your resolve is gone the moment ropes of come are staining your shirt, dripping down your hand. It’s across your jaw and cheek, you forgot to cup the tip.You weren’t expecting your orgasm anymore than Robert was. Your squeal and moan of Robert’s name forming on your lips is what nearly makes the other throw in the towel as well.

“Robert fuck, please, please come for me, I want it,” You pant out, even as your orgasm is still causing ripples of arousal through your skin. His breathing gets heavier, quicker. You even hear him whisper your name among other explicits.

“You’re such a fucking  _ whore,”  _ Robert hisses, and the sound of skin on skin is growing louder, “want you take it all, take all of my come, baby, fill up that pretty hole of yours.” He hums at the end and it’s shaky. You knew he came.

The moments after are filled with ragged breathing. Your skin is coated in cold come, and you doubt that Robert isn’t any better off. You have the sudden desire to lick him clean, and you scowl, because you obviously can’t. God, you wish he was home..

“.. Robert?” You mumble after a little while, suddenly shy. You press your thighs together, tugging your shirt over your cock in a poor attempt of coverage. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” You’re red again, and you can’t help but smile because you really really love it when he calls you that. Butterflies swarm in your stomach and it’s nearly enough to not allow you to speak, but you manage.

“Next time you don’t answer like that, I’m touching myself and recording it. I’ll send it to you, and you know what? You’re not going to be allowed to touch me. I won’t even kiss you.” There, you laid out some kind of consequence. You can’t seem to discipline your daughter, but you can sure as hell do it with Robert.

Robert groans, and you grin wider as you imagine the scowl he must be sporting. Lower lip jut out jut a fraction, eyebrows drawn together. A grumpy horny, pouty man-child. That’s all Robert was. 

“Baby I told you-”

“No excuses! I’m warning you.”

“.. Fine.”

“Hurry up and come home. I might just leave a present for you on your bed, you know. Only if you behave, of course.” You giggle at how eager Robert is to agree.

“I can be there in.. Two days.” He almost sounds bummed, and you are, too.

“As will your gift. Don’t keep it waiting.” You hang up because, well, it was cool right? A badass way to assert the dominance that you know will go flying out the window in two days. But, really, it tastes so much sweeter when Robert is the one doing the dominant role.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a request on tumblr @ m0thmvn


End file.
